No Space for Privacy
by teinousha
Summary: My first MitKO. Supposed to be in time for his bday, but got delayed a lot! (Story: Kogure's annoying kid brother is getting into Mitsui's skin. How the hell was he supposed to hit on the bespectacled man without the freak getting in his way?)
1. Chapter One

**No Such Thing as Privacy Part 1 **

**Teinousha**

Ohayo, guys… Sorry for the late updates--- I'm trying to prioritise writing my first ever MitKo in time for Mitsui's birthday, which is already on the 22nd. I have a week to finish this fic… After this, I'll go back to my regular drawing board.

Chapter one's up, minna-san… Please enjoy!!!

**Warning:** Lets of swearing (and I do mean, LOTS of 'em!); OOC alert??? and, I am sure my grammar are kinda shaky--- sweatdrop Gomen. Please just bear with me! Arigato!

**Disclaimer: **Standard Disclaimers Apply

===== Chapter One =====

Mitsui paced around the room, running to and fro with a broom in one hand, a duster in another. He had on a ridiculous apron, and patches and spots of dirt are all over him, but certainly not on the spotlessly clean room--- Mitsui made that one clear. Today was a perfect, special occasion, and he'd be damned if anything goes wrong...

Which reminds him...

Glancing at the wall clock hung in one of the walls of the large clean living room, he suddenly panicked at the sudden knowledge that it was already five to nine. Kogure would be arriving soon, and he had better get himself ready. Looking down at himself, he cringed and made to note that he badly needs a shower--- and fast! 

Passing by the kitchen behind the divider to the main room, he dumped all his ridiculous cleaning instruments on the nearest box shed, and disposing off the stupid apron on the nearest laundry basket, he creaked his neck and suddenly aching muscles from the tiring chore he's just done. He winced, inwardly regretting the fact that he hadn't tried cleaning his house before, and now that he did, it was straining to say the least, to try making everything spotlessly clean in a short span of time.

Making his way up the stairs and into his room, he proceeded to discard all his dirty clothes, and shot right under the showers, making sure that he used the soap for the first time in days. (Hehe) He even made to consider brushing his teeth (even his false one), and started shampooing his hair, though admittedly, his hair was just lovely as it is. It was really a very special occasion for him--- if he wanted everything to be perfect, he needs to include himself in the list.

Stepping off the shower, Mitsui then proceeded to rake through his closet for something to wear--- not too formal, but certainly not too… overly embellished. Clothes came flying in the air, as he found none of his clothes to look cool enough for him. He needed something that would show off his God-given perfect Adonis-type, lean male physique, and as going on his birthday suit was certainly out of the question and could very well scare off his best friend, he need something that would pull it off, without him appearing too naked and revealing…

He needed to look good! Something seductively alluring, that Kogure would not find any fault to resist him…

You see… he's going to try his luck in trying to hit on his bestfriend, and as he's sure Kogure would be the prudently sensible person that he is, Mitsui would need to be at his best and make Kogure realize that he's being serious about wanting the relationship--- that, and make Kogure want him too… Fortunately, he had three days at his disposal, wherein he can have Kogure all on his own--- meaning, without his parents, without Kogure's own parents, and certainly none of those slobbering idiots from the team…

Just him and Kogure--- all alone, and TOGETHER--- He'd be damned if that's not a perfect chance or what. He had it all planned out now--- his parents had gone on a sudden business trip, leaving him all alone with the house, and he had immediately asked Kogure to stay over for the weekends. Kogure had agreed at once in all his kind-hearted-angel-like glory, and had even greeted him Happy Birthday ahead of time.

And yeah, you heard it (or should I say, read it) right--- his birthday is on the coming Sunday, so it made his plan a whole lot more convincing. Kogure would never suspect he was planning something, but he never really expected the kindly man to be the suspicious type… Kogure was an angel, and he made all his trouble at looking presentable worth it.

Of course, with the coming of his birthday, he was hoping to get something worth cherishing from the occasion. He had three days to coax Kogure into something, and hopefully he will be able to at least conquer first base--- though admittedly, third base just sound soooo sweet… Maybe he can squeeze that one somewhere grin

But the point is… Kogure will be with him for the whole weekend--- He had every chance to do something about everything, and maybe, if he played his cards right, the probability of him and Kogure doing blink, blush and ahem won't be only a dream anymore… It was one thing to actually have those sort of dreams… It was another to suddenly wake up in reality, and get frustrated by the fact that you see that guy everyday--- touch him even--- and dream about him and you in the most… cozy situations, even with your eyes fucking wide open. It's kinda scary, actually--- You are near to nose bleeding, but you can't bloody do anything, coz the guy happens to be your best bud---

Well… until tonight, he is…

Mitsui was resolved to change that…

And it all starts with din---

Blink

FUCK!!!

With all his excitement over making sure everything was squeaky clean, he had forgotten the most important thing--- he hadn't made dinner yet, and Kogure was bound to arrive soon!

And, as if on cue, the doorbell suddenly rang.

Oh, Hell!!!

===== - =====

Mitsui nearly tripped as he tried to wear his pants on and answer the door at the same time. He was practically hopping in his steps, as doing two things at the same time nearly seemed impossible--- at least for him, it was. He had managed to put on one leg into the pant's hole, but putting the other one on, rather proved to be a difficulty. He nearly stumbled down the stairs from the effort--- fueled by his panic--- as he tried to make haste in opening the door.

He cursed, managing to hold tight to the stair railings, as he stepped on the hem of one pant leg, and nearly stumbled down in the process. He straightened up at once and tried to sort out things, putting on the pants first, before continuing his descent. A bright blue shirt was hanging from his right shoulder, and taking it, he wore it above his head, straightening out the ruffles, and combing through his hair, silently readying some form of speech--- courtesy of a small blue book he'd borrowed from the resident hentai of Kanagawa---and silently reminding himself to stay suave at all cost… he was getting nervous--- that one's got to go…

Taking a deep breath, he reached out for the door, as the ringing of the doorbell continued the infuriating noise. The door opened to reveal Kogure, a pleasant smile on his handsome face. Mitsui felt his heart suddenly constrict in his throat at the beautiful sight… "M-Min-kun…"

"Hisashi…" Brown, chocolaty eyes blinked behind the thick black rims of the man's glasses. The ever-present smile grazed the perfect rosebud lips… Mitsui couldn't help but suddenly remember certain dreams he once had--- something about those full red lips--- How, in his dreams, those lips felt and tasted soft and sweet. Deftly, he wondered if it was as sweet in reality, as his dreams consent him… of course, the good thing about kissing, is that it always starts the good part of most wet dreams… Mitsui's mind then decidedly got off track, and begun exploring into those scenes…

He didn't realize he was already beginning to stare; he did know, for one, that he was on the verge of openly drooling…

Kogure blushed a bit, and looked back confused eyes at intense blue ones… He gulped. "Hisashi? D-Daijobou desu ka?"

That brought back Mitsui's wandering mind back from Dream Land. He blinked a bit, before regaining his composure. "Hai…" he replied dreamily, grinning mischievously. "You look good today, Min-kun…" Rule number 1 in Mitsui's 'how to seduce your best bud' blue handbook, courtesy of the resident creep: Open flirting

"Wha-" a blush. "Oh… T-thanks."

"Won't you come in?" he opened the door a bit to let Kogure in, but he only gave little space for the bespectacled boy to pass through. That gave him the opportunity to 'accidentally' brush against the guy, as stated in Rule number two of his 'how to seduce your best bud' blue handbook: Accidental Touching (hypothetically) as much as possible.

Oh yeah… his moves are cool. Now, he knew for a fact that a certain spike head from Ryonan had used the same book in courting his own bud. He was not sure if said spike head had succeeded in the courting business or not--- nor did he cared--- There's a thin line between success and failure... That one's determination, and he's VERY determined, all right.

No sooner had Kogure stepped in, had Mitsui closed the door behind him, eyes following every movement of his best friend. Is it just him, or doesn't Kogure look… simply luscious? He's never bothered assessing his friend before--- mainly because his mind was busy thinking of something else--- but now, he did. Why haven't he noticed that beautiful backside before? Drool

Closing on the distance between them, Mitsui slung an arm around his friend's shoulder familiarly, making sure his breath tickle the man's ears as he spoke. "I'm so glad you could come, Min-kun…"

"Uh… uhm, hai!" There was a tinge of red in the bespectacled man's cheeks, and Mitsui secretly rejoiced at that. Modesty aside, seducing someone is easy!

He grinned. "Now, why don't we-"

An urgent ringing of the doorbell stopped what Mitsui was about to say. Cursing to himself, Mitsui hesitantly removed the arm comfortably slung over his friend's shoulder, and proceeded to open the door, his eyes readying to glare daggers on whoever was stupid enough to disturb him. 

The ringing continued annoyingly, even as he made to open the door. Outside, a boy of above thirteen was standing on a stacked up pile of boxes, vainly reaching out for the doorbell (the doorbell was situated high on the doorframe. sdrop).

Mitsui blinked down at him, and glared menacingly. The kid glared back with the same amount of hostility. "Look kid, I'm kinda busy right now, so don't bother me for a while. And while you're at it, I'm not buying anything, okay?"

"Uh… Mitsui-"

Kogure's voice at once made the scarred man look back. He half-forgotten about the kid, and promptly closed the door in the kid's face, making his way towards the bespectacled angel. "Yah, Min-"

The doorbell rang persistently again. Turning around at once, Mitsui forced open the door, and glared daggers at whoever was disturbing him again. It was the sodding, annoying kid--- (for the nth time, again). "What do you want? I said I'm not buying-"

"Nobu-kun!" Kogure sped past him, and conveniently went down on his knees to wrap his arms around the kid. "Gomen ne. I thought you were following me inside."

"Min-kun?" Mitsui asked, his handsome face sporting a wrinkle. "You know him?"

Kogure blinked a bit at that, before grinning rather sheepishly, and helping himself up, he positioned himself behind the child, with his arms gently laid on the child's shoulders. "Er… This is Nobu, my brother"

"Y-your brother?" Fuck! Kogure has a brother??? And worse, his brother is in here??? What is he doing here? "Er… has he come to say goodbye, Min-kun?"

Kogure winced a bit at that. He replied, smiling awkwardly. "Er… I forgot to tell you. My parents had gone off to some sort of meeting, and have left me in charge of Nobu-kun for a while. I can't possibly just leave him alone at home, so I decided to bring him along--- er, do you mind? It's only until tomorrow."

With the face, and the eyes--- who wouldn't melt into a pathetic puddle of mush? Mitsui practically melted, as he sucked in a breath of awe. Kogure's little smile was the type of smile that made one want to admire it, touch it, kiss it; a rare type of sweet guilty smile that made the fire inside him burn full force. He gulped, unaware that he was already openly gaping… "Uh… o-of course… He's very welcomed here--- Any of your brothers are welcome here…" He grinned.

Inwardly, he frowned, and made a note to dispose off the kid as soon as possible. It wouldn't do to have someone destroy everything for him--- but in the meantime, he just has to bear with the unconventionality. He has all the time later, anyway.

Kogure had smiled his sweet, flashy smile then. And for all it was worth, Mitsui was on the verge of adopting any more of the man's 'strays', just to see that smile directed at him.

He grinned rather toothily at that.

===== TBC =====

sweatdrop I know. I know. I totally butchered the story. Gomen. This is my first attempt at Mitko. Please don't kill me… Anyway, please review… Thanks!

ADVANCED HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MITSUI-SEMPAI!!!

Also, I'd like to thank Karin-chan for beta-ing this fic. If you guys found any errors here, I'll have you know that thanks to Karin-chan, the errors here are lessened a teensy little bit.

Love Ya, guys! Ya Rox!!!


	2. Chapter Two

**No Space for Privacy**

**Teinousha**

**----------**

Ohayo! Second Part's Up! I know, I'm not being original around here and everything, and I swear I'm grossing myself, too for the words written here (Sykes did I really write this???), but there you have it...

Advanced Happy Birthday, Mitsui-san!!!

P.S. There was a mistake in my calculations--- Mitsui's b-day (on the 22nd) is supposed to be on a SATURDAY!!! For several moments there, I thought it was on a Sunday... (Sykes)

Anyways, I am observing standard disclaimers here, and Warning: lots of wrong grammars, and Typical Teinousha Insanity ahead!

PPS. I am quite fond of using asterisks, I didn't realize til it was too late that ff.net does not allow it. If ever there are misplaced words there, it may more or less be because it was supposed to be inside asterisks. Sorry for the bother. Please just bear with me, or get the real story from the site.

===== Chapter Two =====

"Hisashi, can I use the phone for a while? I kinda forgot to tell mom that I've brought Nobu-kun with me. Just in case they worry, I'll give them somewhere to contact."

"Uh… sure. It's in the living room." Mitsui followed his friend's every movement, until Kogure disappeared into the nearest door. The moment the bespectacled boy was out of sight, he sighed, a wryly smile in his lips.

Unconsciously, he turned his gaze on the kid known to be Kogure's brother, and his forehead scrunched up in deep curiosity. Nobu certainly do look like Kogure--- silky mussed black hair, matching the melted chocolaty color of their eyes, cute perky nose, flawlessly tanned skin, same prudent taste in clothes- (Nobu was wearing a shirt certainly larger than him, his pants reaching somewhere just below his knees, and a hat worn toughie-like, giving him a certain charisma.) Overall, Nobu was cute for someone his age, but his attitude wasn't one to swoon upon.

If Kogure was angelically sweet, the way Nobu's eyes was unfathomably cold for such warm coloring, and the way the little kid's lips was set on a small serious frown, it gave him the impression of being someone remotely aloof.

Plus the way the kid was looking at him--- it unnerved Mitsui to a point of creeping out. Besides, Nobu's unwanted sudden appearance made Mitsui out for his blood.

"So, kid." Mitsui crossed his arms on his chest, as he regarded Nobu with a raised eyebrow. "You're Min-kun's brother eh? You certainly look like him, but how can an angel like him have an abominable kid brother like you?"

Nobu raised his own eyebrow at that. "I dunno. How about you? How can someone lacking some front teeth as yourself have the guts to even try hitting on my brother?"

That hit something. "Nani?" Mitsui seethed, raising his fist threateningly. "You wanna die, kid?"

Nobu smirked at that, but otherwise remained impassive. That annoyed Mitsui even more. Is it just him, or does Nobu actually remind him of a certain infuriating freshman from the team?

"Where's Anjou-niisan?" Nobu deadpanned, the word 'bored' written all over his face.

Mitsui scrunched his eyebrows together at that, annoyed that the little brat was such a smart fuking ass, and convinced that the kid was crazy. "Who?"

"Anjou-san." Nobu replied curtly, his lips raised in a small sneer. "---It's my brother, you dolt!"

"Your brother? Min-kun?"

"You deaf, mister, or what?" Nobu took several steps towards Mitsui, hands casually inserted within his pants' pocket. "Listen, since we're getting my brother on topic, I'll have you know that you're not that bad and all--- even without your front teeth and everything." Mitsui glared at the kid menacingly at that, but Nobu wasn't put off. He continued on, a smirk on his face. "But, you have to realize that as his brother, I am only looking out for his safety. It's not that I don't particularly like you--- just your guts, and character. No offense, 'niisan."

"None taken." Mitsui drawled, straining his neck to look down. He flashed his own smirk. "Newsflash, kid--- I don't particularly like your guts either. But since you're Min-kun's brother, I'll let you off that one easily. Just don't stand in my way, and we can reach a compromise here."

If ever, Nobu's smile became forthright and menacing at that, one fang peeking out and turning it rakish. "You don't seem to understand, niisan. I won't just let you have your way with my brother. As long as I'm here, you won't be able to do anything out of the question. You'll be just wasting your time." And casually, he took off towards the long corridor, leaving a very amused Mitsui behind.

But before he can turn towards the corner his brother had disappeared into, Mitsui called out at him tauntingly, his voice laced with mirth. "Wanna bet on it, kid?"

Nobu looked back, and narrowed his eyes on the tall, scarred man. Considering the offer, he smirked, cocking his head lazily. "You're on!"

And he disappeared into the next room, leaving Mitsui looking unbelieving at the spot where he's just stood.

==================

"Okay. Love you too… G'bye." Kogure hanged up the phone, just as Mitsui was entering the room. The scar-faced man at once, looked around the living room looking for a familiar pesky kid, and finding none, he regarded the bespectacled man questioningly. "Where's the ki- Nobu?"

Kogure blinked at that. He opened his mouth to say something, but reconsidering the idea, he decided to just keep his weird observation to himself. He smiled warmly. "He's in the next room. He kinda wanted me to have my privacy on the phone, so he explored your house a bit… er, do you mind?"

"Oh... No. Of course not!" Mitsui at once replied. It wasn't half-a-lie… he really didn't mind having the kid away. Hopefully, Nobu's stupid enough to get lost in their quite large house. That would give him enough time to have Kogure all on his own…

Which reminds him…

"So… what do you want to do today?" He leered, crossing the distance between them, and stopping right in front of the bespectacled man. He flashed a knee-weakening smile, which either didn't work, or didn't pass in Kogure's brain as seductive. The man was smiling back, the word FRIENDLINESS written all over his face.

"Well, I dunno… I guess I'll be resting my head off for a while. It was rather a hard day for me a while ago--- the weekends was a well-needed break." Saying as much, Kogure raised a hand at the back of his neck, wincing slightly, with his ever-pleasant smile plastered on his face.

"You're working yourself hard, Min-kun… You do too much--- it's wrong for your body." An idea suddenly entered his mind, and he positioned himself right behind his bespectacled bestfriend, before raising his arms over the man's shoulders to knead the tired muscles. "See? You're too tense…" Mitsui leered a bit, making sure his breath fan's the man's neck. He silently rejoiced at their close proximity, and heaved a much-needed breath, inhaling Kogure's scent in the process. He could almost die from the feat… Kogure smelled like peaches--- sweet ones…

Kogure stiffened slightly when he felt soothing hands kneading his back. It was later replaced by a relaxing feeling of ease, and he moaned into the expert hands massaging his back.

Mitsui grinned at that. The moans that escaped Kogure's throat drove him crazy, feeling the vibration through every marrow in his bones. He'd never heard him moan like that--- at least not in the real world… Kogure's moans had made him suddenly remember the certain dreams he had, which involves him, Kogure, a lot of kissing and…ahem you get the picture, and he'd be damned if he didn't enjoy making him repeat it over and over again.

"You're gorgeous, you know?" he purred, drawing his face closer to the other boy's as his voice fan the bespectacled man's ear. Kogure was surprised at that, and instinctively looked back at him, only to find their faces inches apart.

Kogure's eyes widened at that, and he opened his mouth to retort, but Mitsui's gaze held him, and he froze--- bright round eyes behind black-rimmed glasses, mouth parted slightly in surprise, a soft blush in his cheeks---

Mitsui swallowed a soft lump in his throat, as he took in the sight before him. It's almost like a dream, only it's real… he can't believe it!

Kogure was still, dark eyes searching Mitsui's as his tongue flickered out to wet his dry lips ---lips that were now a few centimeters from him. It's his to claim…

This is it… the moment he'd been waiting for all his life…

Closer… Mitsui couldn't believe it, but wouldn't waste the chance by speculating about it.

A little more…

Oh my god! He's really gonna kiss Kogure…

A teensy little more, and he can almost---

"Ahem"

---FUCK! (Him… ;)

Kogure immediately broke away at the sudden cough in the background, looking confused and dishelved as hell. Mitsui, on the other hand, had to roll his eyes in exasperation, as he wondered if Kogure would mind him killing the annoying intruder then and there. He turned around, glaring daggers at the brat who dared disturb him.

"Nobu-kun…" Kogure stuttered, a beautiful shade of red in his cheeks.

"Anjou-niisan… I'm hungry." Nobu whined nonchalantly, all the while not removing his gaze from Mitsui. In its cold and impassive way, that was close to a death glare, as Nobu would show his brother.

But Kogure's mind could never phatom his brother's glare of something with malice. Kogure straightened himself up, and regaining his composure, he regarded Mitsui with a small smile, as though nothing had happened.

Well, actually, nothing did happened, and that made Mitsui the more annoyed.

"Mitsui… uhm, is dinner ready yet? Nobu seems to be hungry…"

Mitsui blinked at that, feeling his entire frustration die away at hearing Kogure's soft voice. Unconsciously, he gawked at the bloody red lips that just spoke those words, and contented himself with continuing the discontinued kiss in his mind. (Man, he's sick!)

Kogure blushed a bit, and Nobu's eyes seemed to darken. "Mitsui-niisan…"

What the--- Mitsui turned towards the boy, not believing that the little freak had just regarded him with a tinge of respect... Isn't he the same boy who glares daggers like hell, and creeps you out with his eerie silence?

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. What the hell is he planning? "What?!" He asked, with a sharp edge of tone. Kogure frowned at that disapprovingly, as though he's just done the most hateful thing in the world. Inwardly, he sulked. Stupid brat. He made me look bad!

Signing, he softened his voice, though he was secretly glaring daggers at the kid. "What do you want, Nobu-kun?" Urgh… the way those words came out of him… he felt like puking.

"I'm hungry, Mitsui-niisan… what's for dinner?" Nobu smiled sweetly at that, that if Mitsui didn't know any better, he would have thought he was the sweetest kid in the world. What a creep!

But, apparently, he had other things to worry about other than Nobu's little scheme. He had forgotten about dinner--- Actually, he had no dinner to serve in the first place! He grinned sheepishly, sweat trickling off his forehead like a plague. "Uh… yeah, about that…" He gulped, smiling uncomfortably. "I haven't made dinner yet. I was thinking of preparing it the moment you arrive, so we can have it hot." That was a good save if he should say so himself. "Look, why don't you two run along in the living room, and watch some TV… I, chef extraordinaire, am going to cook for you right now."

"Ie."

The two look at Nobu, confused at the child's protest. "Why?" Mitsui asked through gritted teeth, his cheeks stretched in a forced smile.

"I want Anjou-niisan's cooking." Nobu replied nonchalantly, regarding at him with cool brown eyes that dared him to say no at his peril.

"Why? Don't you like me to cook for you?" Mitsui asked menacingly, making sure Kogure wouldn't see the glare he directed at the little brat.

"No."

"Why you little---" Mitsui bit his tongue just in time, at the sight of Kogure regarding him reproachfully. Inwardly moping, he forced another feigned smile. "Nobu-kun, you and your niisan are guests… I'll do the chores around here…"

"No. I don't want you to cook for us. I want Nobu-kun's cooking," Mitsui's eyes narrowed at that, but before he can open his mouth to retort, Kogure intervened with his own gentle reprimands.

"Nobu-kun. That wasn't nice… You shouldn't say things like that."

"But 'niisan…" Nobu pouted childishly at his brother, regarding soft brown eyes to kindly auburn ones. "Today's the back-to-back Barney Special. I want to watch it with Mitsui-niisan…"

That certainly did the trick. Kogure did a double take, and sweatdropped. He gaped at his brother incredulously, and silently chastised him with a look. Nobu only grinned wider at that.

And as though on a silent agreement, Kogure turned to Mitsui and smiled a little nervously. "Uhm, Mitsui… Maybe I really ought to do the cooking. You go along with Nobu, and make sure nothing happens to him."

"But-" Mitsui's eyebrows scrunched together at that. Something's going on, he can feel it… but what?

"Onegai?" Kogure's voice was laced with the same knee weakening tone that can launch a thousand ships. Mitsui found himself nodding enthusiastically.

"Sure, I'll watch over your brother…" Not sure about the 'make sure nothing wrong happens to him' part, though… Inwardly, he wondered if Kogure would blame him responsible if hypothetically speaking, Nobu would suddenly like, disappear… He grinned a bit at that thought. It sounds sooooo sweet. If only Kogure wouldn't hate him for doing that, he would have done it a long time ago.

Kogure didn't seem to have noticed the malicious grin on his face. He was having his own problems. He winced slightly, looking at Mitsui apologetically. "Uh, I think you must know… I recommend an earpiece, earmuffs or anything you have here which can block out the sound. And, maybe an eye shield would do… Just in case,"

An exaggerated sweat drop fell down the back of Mitsui's head. So there really was something going on… "You make it sound bad… I'm actually getting freaked out, Min-kun…"

Kogure merely smiled innocently apologetic in reply.

=============================================

**"I love you,**

**You love me**

**We're a great big family.**

Mitsui cringe his ears for the nth time that day, silently fearing that he'd go deaf for a week---

**With a great big hug**

**And a kiss from me to you**

**Won't you say you love me too?"**

---Make that a month.

Nobu had spent the past half-an-hour watching a freaky purple dinosaur do the freakiest things, and he's been forced to watch the little Kogure-freak sing with the hideous purple eyesore. What did he ever do to deserve that much agony?!! He was only lusting after his best friend! That should only cause for his soul to be condemned to hell for the rest of his life--- why did he have to be tortured by the television freak at the same time???

The show ended, much to the relief of the scarred man. Nobu turned to him, grinning mischievously. He gulped, actually afraid at the implication of the grin in the little freak's face.

"You liked that, Mitsui-niisan?"

Mitsui did not reply nor made a move to retort. His mind was still numb from the scary experience.

"I'm glad you liked that one…" Nobu said tauntingly. He flashed a fang out, as he regarded the traumatized man with a smile typical of his nature. "The Barney Show is aired back to back today… It won't end until twelve."

Mitsui's eyes bulged at that. Glancing at the wall clock by the room, he went haywire at the thought that he had to endure two more hours of the freaking' movie… "Oh God… no…" He turned frantically to the door and began to call out Kogure's name, needing the support of the bespectacled man…

Nobu reached out to the man and patted him awkwardly on the back. "Its not really going to be that bad, 'niisan. Just think, we have two more hours of Barney, and we can watch and sing the songs together." Saying as much, Nobu turned away grinning, singing mockingly along with the television as the opening credits of the show rolled in the screen:

**"Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination**

**When he's tall he's what we call a dinosaur sensation**

**Barney teaches lots of things**

**Like how to play pretend**

**A-B-C's and 1-2-3's and how to be a friend**

**Barney comes to play with us**

**Whenever we may need him**

**Barney can be your friend too**

**If you just make believe him…"**

'Oh Gods… no'

"MIN-KUN!!!" he frantically called out, running away from that room, leaving a very satisfied Nobu watching his retreat with a smirk.

===== TBC =====

Nobu's kinda childish...??? (Waii!!!) and for Mitsui's sake, Yeah--- I'm freaked of Barney too!

Please review... Arigato!!


End file.
